Soul Eater: Madness Rising
by goldenEY3
Summary: An alternative ending to the anime. With the Kishin Asura spilling madness into the world, can the three Meisters and their Weapons end the madness without being consumed?
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: Madness Rising

An Alternative Ending

Maka

The sun was setting, and the temperature in the desert was dropping. Despite the cooler temperature, Maka was soaking with sweat, gasping for breath as she ran. She slipped on the loose sand, catching herself at the last second.

"Maka, take it easy," Soul said in his scythe form, his face appearing on the black and red blade. "You'll wear yourself out before we get to Medusa's lair."

"I can't," Maka gasped. "Miss Marie and Crona might be in danger, and we still have to rescue Stein."

"Miss Marie is a death scythe, she'll be fine," Soul said.

"But Crona..."

"Crona has the black blood to defend him, you don't. Now stop running so fast or you'll tire yourself out."

Maka bit her lip, grudgingly slowed her pace.

"And you're sure this is the right way?"

"I'm sure," Maka said. "Medusa wasn't using her soul protect; it was easy to sense her. I could find her with my eyes closed."

_Crona, __just __hold __on,_ she thought.

Crona

Crona shuddered as Miss Marie lead him down into Medusa's lair.

"Dammit, Crona, stop being such a crybaby." Ragnarök barked, his black blood body spilling out of Crona's back.

"Quiet," Marie said.

"Why be quiet? I knew you were here the second you entered." The stairs ended, and the heart of the Medusa's lair sprawled out to them. All around them were blocks of rock that floated in midair, each at a different height. In the middle sat Medusa, watching a crystal ball. Behind her, Stein was lying against a block wall, his eyes vacant.

"Crona, you brought a stranger into my house," Medusa said from her stolen body of a little girl. Crona cringed. "You'll have to be punished."

"We-we've come to take Stein back," Crona stammered, gathering his courage.

"'Take Stein back?' You make it sound like I stole him," Medusa said, feigning innocence.

"You _did_ steal him from us," Marie said, taking a step forward to shield Crona. "You drove him to the brink of madness and you kidnapped him."

"I didn't kidnap anyone. Stein is here on his own free will," Medusa said, smiling as she brushed her short yellow hair out of her face. "Isn't that right, Stein?"

"Noise. Make it stop." Stein clutched the screw mounted to his head. It clattered as he spun it around and around.

"I'm sorry, but Stein isn't quite feeling up to chit-chat," Medusa said. "Once he gets over this little bout of madness, I'm sure he'll be feeling much better."

"Liar. You did this to him," Marie spat.

"Insulting me in my own house? And you call yourself polite." Medusa stood up from her crystal ball. "Stein, there are intruders here. Get rid of them."

"Noise. Too much."

"I'm sure the noise will go away once they're dead."

Stein stood, then launched himself at Crona and Marie. His fist crackled with electricity as he brought his soul menace down on them. Marie and Crona jumped away, avoiding the blow.

"Come on, Crona," Ragnarök said.

"I know." Crona could feel the blood leaking out of his hand, until Ragnarök was fully summoned in his blade form. He felt light in Crona's hand, his blade still slim.

"Crona, you go for Medusa, I'll handle Stein," Marie said, her arm transforming into a hammer.

"But-"

"Crona, trust me." Marie parried another attack by Stein. "I just need to get close to him. Go for Medusa."

Cringing, Crona charged for Medusa.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Crona screamed as he lunged. Medusa deftly avoided the trust.

"Are you really trying to kill me?" Medusa spat. "Your own mother?"

"Shut up," Crona yelled, slashing.

"What an ungrateful child," Medusa hissed. Her black vector arrows materialized from her child's back and shot out. Crona jumping back, avoiding the arrows. "First you bring a stranger into my home, and now you try to kill me? You've gotten very naughty, Crona."

Medusa's vector arrows converged, forming a giant sword. She grabbed it with her minuscule hands.

"I-I don't need to fear you," Crona whimpered.

"Really?"

Medusa lashed out at Crona. He deftly blocked it, but stumbled backwards. The next slash cut into Crona's arm, drawing blood. Crona focused and the black blood turned into needles, then shot at Medusa.

"Did you think that trick would work on me?"

The black blood splattered harmlessly against Medusa's cloak.

"I made you into what you are. Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to control your black blood in case you ever turned on me?" Medusa grinned. "Ungrateful child."

Crona trembled as Medusa raised her sword, then he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Medusa!"

Metal met metal, and suddenly Maka was standing over him, blocking the killing blow.

"Your soul is mine!"

Maka

Maka pressed Medusa backwards with a series of slashes.

"Well, look who showed up," Medusa calmly mused. "And I thought you would be fighting Arachne with the DWMA, not running around on your own."

"I'm fighting you, Medusa. Stop lecturing!"

Medusa sprung back, narrowly avoiding a slash.

"Miss Marie, what's wrong with Stein?" Maka said.

"It's the madness." Marie blocked Stein's attack. "I just need to get close to him. Don't worry about me."

"Maka, you need to calm down," Soul said, his image flickering on the blade of the scythe. "You're already tired. You can't beat Medusa if you keep wasting energy like this."

Maka hissed, shifting into a lower stance. "Crona, are you okay?"

"You came for me," Crona smiled.

"Of course. I'd never leave my friends," Maka replied.

"How touching. I think I'm going to puke," Medusa hissed. Her vector arrows flashed out.

"Above us," Soul said.

Maka dodged. An arrow shaped plate materialized below her, propelling her across the room. Maka hit a rock wall, driving the wind from her.

"First a team of assassins, now a student comes to kill me. Did the DWMA really break the deal they had with me?"

"Shut up," Maka coughed. "We'll never cooperate with you."

"You might, but Lord Death already has. Why don't you be a good little girl and listen to your elders?"

"I said shut up!"

Maka lunged for Medusa, who countered. More vector arrows sprouted from Medusa's back, arching above and towards Maka.

"Get out of there," Soul shouted.

Maka stumbled backwards, but soon fell on her back. Arrows fell down towards her.

"Maka!"


	2. Chapter 2

Soul

Blood splattered on Maka's face. Crona coughed, but was smiling.

"I've saved you," he said.

"Maka, get up," Soul urged. Maka could only shake.

The vector arrows that had ran Crona through lifted him up and flung him to the side. His body limply hit a wall, and he slumped to the ground.

"Crona." Maka crawled to his body. Ragnarök materialized on Crona's shoulders.

"You bitch," Ragnarök coughed. "We had to die for you. You stupid..."

"Maka, you have to get up," Soul said. "She's coming."

"Why, Crona?" Maka was crying.

"What a disappointing son," Medusa sighed. "Never doing what I told him to do. He couldn't even die properly."

"Maka, please, get up," Soul urged.

_Quiet. You're missing the show,_ the ogre in Soul's black blood whispered.

"What?"

_Feel her soul._

Soul could feel Maka's soul shift from sorrow and pain to hatred, bringing with it the bitter taste of madness. Maka roared, lunching at Medusa. The vector sword swung out, hitting her in the leg. Black blood leaked out, stopping the blade from cutting any deeper.

_Feel it pulling at you?_

Despite being pressed backwards, Medusa was smiling.

_Just let go, Soul. It'll be easy. You'll like the power you'll get._

"Shut up, you," Soul hissed. "Maka! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

_She can't hear you._ Maka kicked Medusa's possessed body. _She doesn't want to hear you._

Stein jumped in, pushing Medusa behind him. Maka roared as she attacked, only to be blocked by Marie.

"I finally got to you," she said, an arm on Stein's shoulder. Marie's healing wavelength poured out of her, through Soul's scythe form, and into Maka. Soul could feel it chase away the madness.

"What? Marie? Is that you?"

"Yes, Stein. It's me."

"You came for me."

Marie smiled. She leaned forward to hug Stein.

"Why would you do that?"

Stein sunk his fist into Marie's stomach, his soul menace crackling with electricity. Marie fell, coughing up blood.

"But at least you stopped the damn noise," Stein said, standing up. He spun the screw in his head, and it solidly clicked into place. "Ah. That's much better."

Marie struggled to her feet. Maka ran to help her up.

"Stein, why?" She coughed.

"I told you, Stein came here on his own free will," Medusa said, walking out from behind Stein. "But I couldn't get him to fully come to his senses. Thank you for helping me with that."

"But my wavelength," Marie coughed. Maka held onto her arm. "It should have healed you from the madness."

"It did," Stein said. "And I feel absolutely amazing."

"Then why did you attack Miss Marie?" Maka demanded.

"Because she was trying to take me back to the DWMA," Stein said.

"He still must be under the effects of madness," Soul said.

_No he isn't. Can't you feel it? He's madness free._

"I've never been more sane," Stein said.

"But the madness..."

"Weren't you paying attention? Marie got rid of it. But not all madness is the same, right Marie?" Stein grinned. "Madness can make one paranoid. It could make one a babbling idiot. Or it can make you cover yourself up, make you pretend to be someone you're not. Now isn't _that_ madness? Trying to make yourself into something else? But thanks to Marie, I'm free from that madness. I'm free to be myself. And I just really like cutting things up!"

"You failed to bring your little scientist back," Medusa said. "He's no longer yours to control."

"What will you do with him?" Soul demanded.

"'What will I do with him?' I most certainly won't try to control him like you tried to," Medusa said. "I'm going to watch the world change from the Kishin's madness. If Stein wants to join me, he's more than welcome."

"It certainly seems better than having things plod along the way things are," Stein said.

"I knew you'd say that," Medusa smiled warmly. "Now what to do about these two remaining intruders?"

Maka brought Soul to bear, her hands shaking.

"Are you really going to try and fight us?" Stein said. "You could never beat me. What hope do you have of beating not only me, but Medusa as well?"

"Soul," Maka said, "we'll have to use it. The Genie Hunter."

_Yes, connect your soul with hers. Let the madness in,_ the ogre whispered into Soul's ear.

"No, we can't," Soul said.

"What do you mean, we can't?"

"I don't think I can control it. The madness, it might overwhelm us."

"Take me," Marie yelled.

"What?"

"Take me, and let these two go," Marie said, clutching her stomach.

"Sacrificing yourself for the children. How noble," Medusa smiled.

"Quiet, witch," Marie hissed.

"Miss Marie, you can't do that," Maka said. "You're standing, we can fight. I can take out Medusa, I have the Genie Hunter."

"If you try to use the Genie Hunter, Stein will stop you," Marie said. "And I can't fight. Stein's punch took too much out of me. Maybe if I was expecting it and braced myself, things would be different, but they aren't."

"Of course it took too much out of you," Stein said lazily. "I ruptured your spleen. It's amazing that you're standing at all. But push yourself too hard, and you'll bleed to death in no time."

"But why should we let anyone go? We'll fight all of you, and we'll win," Medusa said.

"If you let them go, I'll let you do whatever you want with me," Marie stammered.

"Miss Marie!"

"I've always wanted to dissect a death scythe," Stein grinned.

"I-I'll be in perfect condition for you, Stein," Marie said, her voice trembling. "But if you fight us, who knows what shape I'll be in when you finally win?"

"Miss Marie, you'll die," Soul protested.

"Death comes to all," Marie replied. "Don't let anyone tell you different." She took a deep breath and turned to Medusa and Stein. "Do you agree?"

"I'll finally get to dissect a death scythe," Stein breathed, his mouth twisting into a hideous grin.

"Fine," Medusa shrugged. "Maybe we'll see how your healing wavelength will respond to black blood. It'll be an interesting experiment. Who knows, maybe we'll even make another Crona, one who isn't such a coward."

"Not when you're that young."

"Oh, don't worry, Stein. I'm just using this body until I regain enough magic to form a new one. This is just temporary."

"Maka, Soul, listen to me," Marie said, gently grasping Maka's shoulder. "You'll have to be strong. I know you have to fight the Kishin; you might be the only one who can. No one else can use the Genie Hunter."

"But Miss Marie," Maka said, tearing up. "You can't let them get away with murdering Crona."

"This is out of our hands," Marie said sadly. "Please, Maka. Crona sacrificed himself so that you may live. Honor his sacrifice by killing the Kishin. Please."

"Miss Marie is right, Maka. We need to go," Soul said.

"Go, Maka. Be strong. You're the only one who can end this."

Maka took a step towards the exit, but could only look at Crona's body. Even after spending so much time at the DWMA, he was still a sickly thin, and far too pale.

"Maka! Go," Marie urged.

Crying, Maka bolted for the door.

"Now," Stein said, pulling out a scalpel. "Where should I make the first cut?"


	3. Chapter 3

Black Star

"So this is Baba Yaga Castle, huh?" Black Star scoffed. "Not much to look at."

"Be careful, Black Star," Tsubaki said. "We can't run headlong into it, not without backup."

"Are you kidding? I blew through those traps like it was nothin'! What can stop a star like me now?"

"It looks like you haven't learned much." The samurai Mifune walked out from the entrance of the castle. He wore a simple white t-shirt, forgoing his jacket, and was only carrying two wooden cases filled with swords.

"You," Black Star hissed.

"Yes, me," Mifune replied, rolling the cat tail stalk around in his mouth. "I'm here to test you. Are you ready to become a warrior?"

"Stop talking, samurai. I'm here to take my place as the star of this show. Tsubaki, ninja sword mode."

"Right." Tsubaki quickly transformed.

"You definitely seem more confidant." Mifune threw the swords in the air. The swords fell, sticking into the ground surrounding Black Star. "But confidence doesn't mean anything. How do you fight?"

Black Star charged. Mifune picked up a sword and easily blocked the slash.

"You've gotten stronger. Not bad."

"Shut up!"

"Your concentration has also improved."

"I said shut up, samurai!"

Mifune brought the back of the sword down on Black Star's head. The blow sent him spinning.

"But your anger," Mifune said, allowing Black Star to get to his feet, "your anger is too strong."

"What's wrong with my anger?" Black Star hissed, standing up.

"Everything. Weren't you taught to never attack out of anger? Your attacks become strong, yes, but also predictable. Attack with anger too much, and you'll soon walk the path of the demon."

"I don't care anything about paths! Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode."

"Got it."

"You should care very much about it," Mifune said as Black Star attacked. "Do you want to become a demon? Do you want to be a heartless killer?"

Black Star locked swords with Mifune. The samurai simply reached for another sword. Black Star jumped away.

"Walk the path of the warrior, not of the demon," Mifune continued. "Put away your anger and fight with honor. That is the path of a man, not of a mindless killing machine."

"I told you, I don't care anything about your paths," Black Star hissed. "All I care about is beating you."

"Hmm." Mifune sank into a low stance. "'A mind without purpose will wander to dark places.' Are you familiar with the saying?"

"Tsubaki, speed star mode."

"It means you should always know where you stand," Mifune said, knocking the stab aside. "If you do not know what your purpose is, you'll be drawn to the madness."

Black Star gritted his teeth.

"I know those eyes," he said. "Your father had the same eyes."

"What do you know about my father?" Black Star demanded.

"Plenty. I am the one who killed him."

"What?"

"I am a warrior," Mifune said, drawing himself up. "It is my sworn duty to slay demons and protect the weak. Your father, and the rest of the Star Clan, were preying on those weaker than them. They were demons, and it was my duty to fight them."

Black Star charged, slashing wildly.

"I did not simply murder them, though," Mifune continued, undeterred by Black Star's attacks. "I gave them the chance to repent, but they were too far down the path of the demon. Your father was the last to fall. He had the same eyes as you do, full of determination and hate."

"Shut up!" Black Star threw Tsubaki at Mifune, who barely avoided the weapon. While he was off balance, Black Star darted in, landing a blow with his soul menace. Mifune was thrown, but was able to stay on his feet.

"So where do you stand?" Mifune gasped, reaching out for another sword. "Will you choose your own destiny, or will the sins of your father drag you down? Do you enlighten yourself and walk the path of the warrior, or do you walk the path of the demon in ignorance?"

Black Star grabbed Tsubaki and charged Mifune.

Tsubaki

Tsubaki woke, standing in the depths of her brother's soul. Around her were the waters and trees of his powers, deep and twisted from the souls he claimed as the enchanted sword. Masamune stood in front of her as a large white elk with black stripes. The horns on his head were as large as his body was. Tsubaki cringed at seeing his demon form.

"I knew we would meet like this, Tsubaki," her brother said.

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm showing you what has become of your Meister, and what will become of you."

"Stop it. You're not dragging Black Star into this. He's stronger than you."

"Is he? He is just a warrior with rage in his heart. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're wrong." Tsubaki gritted her teeth. "Black Star is nothing like you. He'll overcome the madness and be the one who surpasses you."

"Do you really believe that?" Masamune asked. "Tell me, if he was, would we be having this conversation?"

"What do you mean?"

"You absorbed me, sweet sister; I am part of you now. I am the strength you draw on when you turn into the enchanted sword. You have tried to master me, and through you, Black Star has tried to master me. And I am telling you that he has failed. You will be used as a weapon, not treated like a person. Just look at him."

Her brother's inner soul dissolved. Tsubaki blinked, her mind drawn back to reality, and saw Black Star.

"Haha! I told you, samurai, I was going to be the one who beat you!"

Tsubaki gasped.

"I'm the star of this show! I'm the one who's strongest! I'll be the one who will beat the Kishin and saves the day! Haha!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki whispered.

"Well? What do you have to say, samurai? You going to admit it, yet?" Black Star kicked Mifune. His face lolled over. "Are you going to tell me I'm stronger than you?"

"Black Star!"

"What?"

"Stop it. Please, he's dying."

Black Star blinked. Mifune was lying on the ground, cut in two. The samurai struggled to breathe.

Black Star growled.

"Serves you right," he slowly said. "You got in my way, tried to steal my show. Well, this is what you get, Mifune."

Mifune glared at Black Star.

"Demon."

His body vanished, leaving behind his glorious soul.

Black Star took it.

"Black Star..."

"This is mine, Tsubaki," he said.

"Black Star, please, stop! It's the madness that's doing this to you."

"The madness?" Black Star snorted. "Don't you remember? My sixth sense sucks. I'm immune to the Kishin's madness."

"You can't eat souls. It's not right, it's-"

"Shut up, Tsubaki! It's my kill," Black Star hissed. He opened his mouth wide and ate. Tsubaki could only stare as Black Star devoured the soul.

"He asked for this, he deserves this," Black Star muttered as he finished. "I'm the star. This is what happens to those who get in my way."

Black Star turned on his heel, heading towards the castle.

"That Kishen is going to die."

_He's nothing special, sweet sister,_ Masamune whispered to her. _No matter how strong he gets, he's just another bloodthirsty warrior._


	4. Chapter 4

Death the Kid

The world quickly came back to Kid. He blinked his eyes, the lights of the Death Room blinding him as the room slowly stopped spinning. His ears rang, but he forced himself to get up. Something was pushing him down.

"Dad!"

Lord Death didn't respond. He was lying across Kid, Patty, Liz and Spirit, all completely unconscious. Nearby, the death scythe Yumi was struggling to come to her senses.

"Dad, please, get up," Kid said, shaking his father. Lord Death's mask was cracked, almost falling off his face. Above him, Asura the Kishin laughed.

"So weak," he chuckled. "Your family love was your undoing, death."

"Liz, Patty," Kid said. "I need you. Wake up."

"But that love." Asura cringed. "That witch, could she? No, she won't. She won't get close to me."

Asura slowly flew through the broken wall of the Death Room, back to the top of Baba Yaga Castle. Liz groaned, coming to.

"Liz, wake Patty. We need to help my father," Kid said.

"Lord Death, please wake up," Yumi said from his side.

"We can't wait for Patty. Liz, weapon form." Grabbing Liz's weapon form, Kid aimed at the Kishin.

"What are you waiting for, Kid? Shoot," Liz said.

"I can't," Kid gasped. "The symmetry is all off!"

"Dammit, Kid, this isn't the time!"

"There's always time for symmetry. You just don't understand. I'm trash, I could never do this. What am I even doing here?"

"Kid," Yumi snapped. "Make yourself useful and help me with your father."

Liz turned to her human form, avoiding being dropped by the shaking Kid.

"You're unbelievable."

"Nothing but trash. Just take me out to the curb and leave me there on garbage day..."

"How bad is this, Yumi?" Liz asked, trying to wake her sister.

"We both know how bad it is," the death scythe replied. "Lord Death being defeated, even when he's wielding a death scythe? This is the worst-case scenario."

"What can we do?"

"Honest answer? I don't know. Maybe if all the death scythes were to attack the Kishin, but we would need very powerful Meister like Stein-"

Yumi and Kid cringed, like an explosion went off.

"What?" Liz asked. "What happened?"

"It's our soul perception. The witch, Arachne, she's dead," Yumi said.

"What? Just like that?"

"And the Kishin, he's grown even more powerful," Kid added. "He must have devoured her soul."

"T-that doesn't sound good," Liz stammered.

"It's not good at all," Yumi said, standing up. "Look, see the Castle?" At the top of Baba Yaga Castle, a large sphere was forming. "The Kishin is creating a barrier. He must be healing."

"Liz, is Patty awake?"

"Ugh, why can't I sleep more?"

"Just got her up. We need to go," Kid said. He stood up, dusting off his jacket.

"What? Where?" Liz said.

"We have to fight the Kishin."

"Kid, are you crazy?" Liz demanded. "That thing took out your father! We couldn't do much better."

"But there is Maka and Black Star," Kid said. "I can feel their souls. They're almost here. We have to be the ones to put a stop to this."

"Kid, you do you what you are doing, right?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. I know this would most likely mean death, but we have to do it," Kid said. "Who else would stop the Kishin?"

"I don't like this," Liz stammered.

"Let's go!" Patty cheered.

"Liz, Patty, this is the last battle," Kid said. "Let's go."

The sisters transformed into their weapons, and Kid jumped from the Death Room, summoning his skateboard. He flew to the Castle, joining Maka and Black Star as they entered the Kishin's protective dome.

The prologues are complete, and the madness grows.


	5. Chapter 5

Death the Kid

Kid landed on the remains of Arachne's room. Rubble was strewn across the room. Shivers ran down Kid's spine as he did his best to ignore the asymmetrical waste.

In the center was the Kishin Asura. Having devoured the witch's soul, he had grown in size. Now a complete monstrosity, he was one hundred feet tall, and even though he was on his hands and knees, he loomed over the three young Meisters. He was haphazardly wrapped in bandages.

"Maka, Black Star, are you ready?" Kid asked.

"I think so," Maka replied. Kid could hear doubt and fear in her voice, but did not blame her for it.

"This thing is going down," Black Star hissed. "I'm going to be the star of this show!"

"What do you hope to do, little children?" The Kishin said. His voice reverberated through the enclosed sphere and shook the earth. "I've already beaten your Lord Death. What can you hope to do?"

Black Star roared, charging. Maka reluctantly followed.

"I'll cover you," Kid said, bringing the Thompson sisters to bear.

The Kishin laughed as they slashed at him, and as the soul wavelength bullets harmlessly bounced off his skin.

"Soul, resonant," Maka said. Focusing her soul energy, Soul transformed, growing into a crescent moon scythe. "Witch hunter!"

Asura raised his massive hand and caught the attack.

"Weak."

With a flick of his wrist, he flung Maka across the room.

"Black Star, fall back," Kid said.

"You're not the star, why should I listen to you?"

"Just do it! We need a plan."

"Black Star, please," Tsubaki pleaded. "We're not even hurting him."

Hissing with annoyance, Black Star jumped back.

"We're not even _annoying_ him," Maka said. Kid helped her to her feet.

"We have a few tricks up our sleeves," the Grim Reaper said. "We'll need to resonate all of our souls, and you need to use the Witch Hunter."

Soul

"No, we can't," Soul said.

"We need to, or else the Kishin will kill us," Kid said.

_Come on, Soul, what's the worst that can happen? _The little ogre whispered. _Besides, you like to play the piano. Just let it out. Embrace it. Use it._

"Stop talking and do it already," Black Star growled.

"Black Star, are you alright?" Maka asked.

"I'm fine! Stop holding me back!"

_Play, Soul, or you _will_ die._ In the depths of Soul's own soul, the demon adjusted his suit jacket and opened the lid to the piano. _Do it for Maka. She's so weak from seeing poor Crona die, I'm sure she'll like a song or two._ His hands trembling, Soul sat down. _That's it. Now let it flow. Play!_

Soul began his song.

Death the Kid

The music resonated. Kid could feel his soul matching with Maka's and Black Star's. He felt power welling up, but he also felt madness. It was palpable; it even had taste. And it was coming from Maka, Soul, and Black Star. There was even a tint of it coming from Tsubaki. He gagged.

Black Star bellowed, charging again. Maka was following him.

"Kid, wake up," Liz said. "We have to help them."

"Get your ass movin', punk," Patty snarled.

Kid raised the sisters and let fire.

_There's madness everywhere,_ he thought. _But it's taste...bitter, sweet and then bitter. It's so...symmetrical._

Asura laughed, swiping at the two Meisters. Both deftly avoided the swipes, and Kid shot at the exposed sides of the Kishin.

"We're not doing anything," he said. "Liz, Patty, soul resonance."

"Right."

The sisters crackled with energy, transforming into the arm cannons.

"Resonance stable," Liz said. "Noise at twenty-eight-point-seven percent."

"Feedback ready," Patty cheered.

Kid waited for his note to play, and resumed firing.

Tsubaki

"Tsubaki, give me more power," Black Star demanded.

"But we're already in the enchanted sword mode," his weapon protested.

"I know your brother has more power in there! Give it to me!"

_Just another warrior, sweet sister. He's nothing special._

Tsubaki reluctantly obeyed.

Death the Kid

"It looks like Lord Death taught his pupils a thing or two," Asura mused. "But it doesn't matter."

Opening his mouth, his devoured Weapon appeared. He aimed at Kid and let loose a blast of energy. Kid avoided, but without his long range support, Maka and Black Star fell back, still resonating with Soul's song.

Asura shrunk, transforming into his old self, wearing a red jacket and dress pants, but still covered in bandages.

"Even Lord Death didn't put up much of a fight. Eating that witch's soul easily healed me." Asura walked forward. "Now, children, let me show you fear."

Asura lunged forward, faster than even Black Star. His fist sunk into Maka's stomach, and she was flung across the room again. Soul's song stopped. Black Star lashed out, and Tsubaki's enchanted blade landed on his forearm, only drawing a thin line of black blood.

"You need more than that to hurt me," Asura grinned. Bandages sprung from his sleeve, wrapping Black Star from head to toe. Asura hung him from a broken pillar.

Kid leveled Liz and Patty at Asura's face, unleashing a full black from the sisters. Asura didn't move; he barely flinched as he took the blast.

"Try harder."

Kid didn't see the kick. He was only aware of flying through the air, his chest on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul

"Maka, are you alright?"

Maka could only cough and cry.

"You have to get up, Maka. He's going to be coming for us," Soul urged.

"It's no use," Maka said, snot bubbling from her nose.

"Maka, you can't do this. Fight."

"He's going to kill us all," Maka cried.

_Look at her fear_, the ogre said.

"Shut up! Maka, please, get up."

"Crona, why? Why did you have to die?"

"Maka, this isn't the time for this. The Kishin is coming."

_Can't you see that she's paralyzed with fear? To be that scared, you'll be willing to try anything._

"What do you mean?"

_Look inside her soul and see._

Focusing, Soul dove into Maka's soul. Her inner sanctum was a wreck, like a tornado had touched down. Pictures and curtains were torn from the walls, statues and vases were smashed. Wearing her black, sleeveless, floor length dress, Maka sat in the middle of the wreckage, crying.

"Maka, please, get up," Soul urged. He knelt down next to her, gently holding her shoulders.

"Why should I?" Maka sobbed. "He's dead. I failed him."

Soul saw that she was cradling a picture of Crona. The glass was broken.

"Maka, I know you cared about Crona, but there isn't time for this."

"I said I would protect him," Maka said. "I told him everything would be better, now that we got him away from Medusa. I promised him."

"Please, Maka, just focus."

"What good did it do? What good did it do any of us?"

The floor glistened. Soul lifted his knee, and saw that his dress pants were covered in blood.

"I don't want to be scared. I don't want to die. I just want it all to go away."

The blood was black.

"Maka, this isn't the way to do this," Soul said. He grabbed her shoulders. "Do you hear me, Maka? This isn't the right way."

_It's the only way, Soul,_ the ogre said. It was sitting on an overturned bench, his obscenely long arms almost scrapping the ground. _The Kishin __will__ kill you, unless you find your power. That's what Maka is doing; finding her power._

"Stop it! Maka!"

"I can't do this, Soul," Maka whispered. The black blood was engulfing her, swallowing her entire body. "I just can't."

Death the Kid

Kid struggled to get to his feet. His stomach felt like it was being pulled apart by ants. The Kishin was walking towards him.

"Kid, we have to break the resonance," Liz said.

"No, regular shots won't hurt him."

Suddenly, Maka shot out from the ruins. Using the pommel of Soul's scythe form, she bashed the Kishin in the face. The unexpected attack sent him flying, hitting a concrete block.

"Ooh, that had to hurt!" Maka laughed.

"Maka?" Kid said.

The Kishin raised his hand, and bandages shot out, stabbing Maka. They thudded against her skin, pushing her back. Black blood dripped from her wounds.

"It's black again," Maka gushed. She cut the bandages and jumped at the Kishin. "Come on, make it hurt!"

"W-what's wrong with her?" Liz stammered.

"She's gone crazy," Patty said.

"It's the black blood," Kid said, getting to his feet. "She's given into madness."

Soul

"Maka!"

The room of her soul was filling with black blood. It was already knee deep. Soul was on all fours, trying to reach through the vile stuff to get to Maka. His pinstripe suit was soaked in the black blood, but he kept trying to reach through the pools to grab her.

"Maka, you are my Meister! Wake up!"

_She doesn't want to hear you,_ the ogre said.

"I told you to shut up."

_Why? For speaking what's true? Seeing poor Crona die did a number on her, and Miss Marie's gallant sacrifice didn't help either. But look, she's finally at peace._

The demon reached out, his arm stretching longer and longer, until he grabbed Soul's head. He forced him down into the black blood. Soul struggled, his lungs suddenly burning for air. But in the depths of the black blood, he saw Maka. She was curled into a ball, cradling the picture of Crona.

_Go on, call to her._

"Maka!"

Even in the black blood, Soul's voice carried. Maka heard him. She turned to look at Soul.

"Please, Maka. Miss Marie sacrificed herself for you. You can't do this."

Maka only shuddered, as if she was ashamed to be seen. She turned her back towards him and sunk further into the black blood.

The ogre let go, and Soul broke the surface of the blood, gasping for breath.

_See? She doesn't need you. She's finally found a haven from the fear._

"This isn't a real haven. Everyone must fear death," Soul sputtered.

_Or what? What's the worst that can happen?_

Soul glared at the ogre.

_Maka can't take any more pain, so she's finding pleasure in the black blood. _

"So she turns into a psycho?"

_Stop acting so surprised. Besides, it's only because of you that Maka is here._

"What?"

_You were the one who introduced her to the black blood. Remember when you were fighting that werewolf Free? That was when she got a little bit of the blood inside her. It only grew from there._

Soul sank to his knees.

"No, that can't be."

_Deny it all you want, you put Maka in this position. You pushed her to become what she is. You should be applauded._

"What?"

_This is the only time that a Weapon was able to influence a Meister,_ the ogre mused. _If you were like a regular weapon, Maka would be the one who would make you, to mold you like clay._

"S-shut up."

_But isn't that what you wanted? You wanted power, to become a death scythe. I gave you a greater power: control over a Meister._

"Shut up!"

_You know I'm right. You wanted Maka to make you into a death scythe. You were putty in her hand, not a person but a thing to be built up or broken down. Now, you have that power over Maka. _

"You're lying."

_I'm the embodiment of the black blood inside of you. I'm part of you, Soul, just as much as music is. Why would I lie to you?_

Soul looked back at the rising pool of black blood. From the surface, he could barely see Maka floating in it.

_She's at peace, Soul. She doesn't want to choose her actions anymore because they might hurt her. She wants someone to take control, someone to guide her, _the ogre whispered_. And who knows her better than her Weapon?_

"This wasn't just about Maka, was it?" Soul asked.

_That's right. It was about both of you. You two go together better than any pair I've ever seen. _Certainly_ better than Crona and Ragnarök. Why break you up when you're so much better together? Besides, Maka said it herself when you were fighting Crona in the catacombs of the DWMA: you're better at leading when it comes to dancing._

Soul looked at the demon.

_Isn't this what you wanted? I've made you powerful. I've made you the first Weapon to have control over a Meister. And not just any Meister, the smartest Meister in the school. Isn't that power?_

The answer was obvious to Soul. He couldn't understand why he didn't see it before.

"Yea, it is."

_Exactly. So be the leader of the dance; after all, you were born for it._

The ogre lifted his hand, and a beam of light illuminated a grand piano floating on the black blood.

_The world will be yours, Soul. Power, knowledge, everything you've ever wanted is at your fingertips. Just start your song again. Give Maka the pleasure she seeks. Give her guidance, and take your power, oh changer of ways._

Soul sat down at the piano. He started playing, and slowly began smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Death the Kid

"My God, it actually looks like Maka is winning."

"Stop it, Liz," Kid said. He fired, and the Kishin was knocked off balance. Maka jumped on him, slashing, drawing more blood.

"Pull my hair, gouge out my eyes, bite off my tongue, make it hurt!" Maka shouted, a possessed grin plastered on her face.

"But wouldn't it be better to beat the Kishin?" Patty asked.

"The madness finally got to Maka. She's no better than the Kishin."

"Then why aren't you shooting at her?" Patty asked.

"Because once the Kishin is dead, he will stop bleeding madness into the world, and Maka might come back to normal." Kid paused. "Wait, what's that sound?"

"Is that a piano?" Liz said.

"But Soul stopped playing," Kid said. "Besides, I would have felt him trying to resonate with my soul."

"Kid," Patty whimpered, "look."

Soul's scythe form was changing. The smooth edge of the blade grew long, jagged, serrated teeth, dripping black blood, and the blade turning to solid black.

"Ooh, Soul," Maka gushed, almost moaned, as she looked at her new Weapon.

"Maka." Soul's voice was deep and raspy from his scythe form. "Kill him and feed me his soul."

Maka laughed, lunging at the Kishin again.

Tsubaki

_What are you trying, sister?_

"I'm trying to reach Black Star's soul," Tsubaki said, trying to match her wavelength from her brother's inner soul. "I just need to resonate with him, tell him to stop."

_Will he listen?_

"Of course he'll listen. I'm his Weapon, he'll listen." Tsubaki's voice trailed off.

_Exactly. Black Star won't listen. He's barely listened to anyone, why do you think he will start listening to you right now?_

"Because he's falling to madness," Tsubaki muttered stubbornly. "I have to stop him."

_Even if you are able to resonate soul wavelengths with him, do you really want to?_

"What do you mean?"

_The madness is making him furious. He wants power, prestige, fame, and he believes that all of it is being withheld from him on purpose. Wouldn't that make you mad, knowing someone was holding you down?_

Tsubaki stared at her brother, still in his elk form.

"Yes," she said quietly.

_Than imagine how angry a soul like Black Star would be, a man that would stop for nothing to be the center of attention._

"He'll hear me. He has to."

_So stubborn._ Her brother shook his head. His elk form slowly melted, leaving his human form standing in front of Tsubaki, covered in his cloak. _I can help you reach him._

"Why?"

_To show you that he is nothing special. You still insist on it, even when you know it is true. Maybe when you see the truth, you can finally leave him._

Her brother held out his hand. Hesitantly, Tsubaki took it. She could feel her soul wavelength increasing in power, reaching out towards Black Star's inner soul. Tsubaki concentrated, and her soul carried out to Black Star's. It pushed past the barriers he had unwittingly set up, and finally touched him.

Tsubaki cried out in pain. Black Star's soul was burning with anger. It was burning the air around her, it was burning her. Her hands caught fire, and the fire quickly spread to her arms.

Masamune let go of Tsubaki's hands, and her wavelength lost its power and connection with Black Star's. The fire stopped, but the skin on her hands was still melting. Drops of skin fell into the waters of her brother's soul, leaving open wounds and deep gouges in her flesh.

_What have you learned, sister?_

Tsubaki fell to her knees, whimpering in pain. Her flesh cooled, but the skin on her hands was hideous. It looked like melted plastic, and to her, it felt like it was still burning.

_What have you learned?_

"He's just another warrior," Tsubaki sobbed. "He's just another angry killer."

_That he is,_ her brother agreed. _And you are his Weapon. What will you do now, sister? What will you do when he kills innocent people with you? What will you do when he devours their souls?_

"I don't want to live," she mumbled.

_You want to give up now? _Masamune said, stunned._ Now? Not when I betrayed you, mother and father? Not when you fought me, or when Black Star killed the samurai and ate his soul? _Now_ you want to give yourself up?_ He sneered at her._ Has the madness affected you that much?_

"I never wanted any of this," Tsubaki cried. "I don't want to be betrayed again. Not by you, not by Black Star, not by anyone. I don't want to see death again. I don't want to live like this."

_So you will give up living? You'll reject life?_

Tsubaki's heart stopped beating. Her skin paled.

_What are you doing, sister?_

The skin on Tsubaki's hands boiled with infection. One boil burst, but Tsubaki didn't react. The pus from the boil landed on her stomach and legs, creating more boils.

"I don't want anything. Life, death, I don't want any of it."

Masamune grabbed Tsubaki's arm. Skin peeled off like paper, but she still did not react.

_I see, _he said, looking the withered skin up_. You're rejecting everything. Life, death, pain, pleasure, you're rejecting it all._ He sneered. _Fitting. You were only happy when others were happy, and if they can't be happy, you won't be. _

Tsubaki didn't respond.

_You're leading some miserable half-life, sister. _Masamune looked up from the skin he pulled off her._ Not alive, but not dead. All because you couldn't give everyone what they wanted. _

_And to think I let you beat me._

Death the Kid

The Kishin summoned more bandages, using them to block Maka's slash. With his hands tied, Kid leveled another shot at him.

"Noise is at sixty-five percent," Liz said. "Kid, calm down. You're going to break the resonance."

"Doesn't matter." Kid gasped for breath. "We have to beat the Kishin, get Maka and Soul back to normal."

Kid's soul perception blinked, causing him to freeze.

"What's the matter?" Patty asked.

"Tsubaki's soul. It disappeared," Kid said.

"She died?"

"No, it's like she's somewhere else."

Black Star, bound in the Kishin's bandages, finally broke free. He charged the Kishin, bellowing rage, and brought Tsubaki's enchanted blade form down on Asura. He roared, barbarically hacking at Asura.

"Oh my God, what happened to Black Star?" Liz gasped.

"What happened to Tsubaki?" Patty asked. The enchanted sword had seemed to rust; dark red spots blossomed on the otherwise flawless blade, and sickly green pus oozed from the rust.

"It's the madness. It drove Black Star berserk, and turned Tsubaki into some kind of monster," Kid said. "We need to end this. We need to save everyone."


	8. Chapter 8

Death the Kid

"Blood for blood," Black Star howled.

"Hurt me more," Maka moaned.

"Give me your soul," Soul hissed.

Asura screamed, trying to fend off the flurry of blows. His bandages wrapped Black Star again, but were easily broken out of. Black Star fought with Tsubaki like a bludgeon, hardly even using her as a blade. Sickly puss oozed from her, and it burned the Kishin's skin when it landed on him. Maka laughed at the cuts and bruises Asura gave her, begging for more. And Soul chipped away at his body, drawing ragged lines of black blood.

"This isn't good," Kid said, taking careful aim. "We need to finish this fast."

"Stop talking," Patty snapped.

"What will we do when we beat the Kishin?" Liz asked.

"I hope Maka, Black Star, Soul and Tsubaki will come to their senses," he said.

"Stop talking," Patty said again.

"But what if they don't?" Liz asked. "They're acting more and more like a Kishin with every second."

"I said stop talking!"

"Patty? What's the matter?" Liz said

"We're here to fight, so let's fight," Patty hissed.

"Kid, I haven't seen Patty this angry since…since we've lived in Brooklyn," Liz said. "It's the madness, it has to be, right?"

"It must be."

"Patty, please, just calm down. Listen to your sister."

Kid could feel Patty's soul struggling with the madness. In front of him, Black Star stabbed the Kishin through the abdomen. Asura fell to his knees, and Maka was quick to bring Soul's serrated blade down on his neck.

"Take your head, take your head," Maka sang as she pulled on her Weapon.

Asura grimaced, fighting the blade. Black Star went back to pummeling him with Tsubaki's weapon form.

"This is it," Patty yelled.

"I know." Kid concentrated his soul wavelength, pulling as much power from him as possible.

"Resonance increasing. Noise at eighty-one-point-oh-one percent," Liz said.

Kid fired. The shot hit Asura squarely in the nose, engulfing his face. Maka completed her stroke, severing his head. Asura's body hit the ground and slowly faded into a massive, corrupt soul. Around them, the protective barrier faded. Kid could feel the madness dissipating.

The three Meisters stared at his soul.

"We did it," Kid smiled.

Maka struck out with Soul, stabbing the Kishin's soul. Black Star threw Tsubaki away, making a grab for the soul with his own hands.

"It's my kill," he yelled.

"I'm eating this," Soul said from his scythe form. "Maka, get the soul from him."

"Right," Maka sang, fighting Black Star for the soul. Black Star punched Maka, hitting her with his soul menace again and again. Maka's knees buckled, but she only laughed.

"Kid, what would happen if they were to eat the soul?" Liz asked.

"I'd assume they would become the new Kishin," Kid said, gasping for breath. His knees shook with exhaustion. "We need to stop them, even if it means destroying the soul."

"Can we even do that?" Patty asked.

"We can try." Kid steeled himself. "Liz, Patty, this will be the last attack. Set resonance to maximum."

"Right."

Static crackled on the cannon form of the Thompson sisters. Kid focused all of his energy and willpower.

"Resonance is stable and rising," Liz said. "Noise is falling to fifty-nine percent."

"Keep it up, Kid," Patty said. "We have a soul to kill."

Kid gritted his teeth, pouring his heart and soul into the shot. The white stripes on his hair glowed, slowly turning into halos.

"What? Noise is falling even more. Forty-seven percent, thirty-two percent, twenty-eight percent," Liz said. "Fifteen, six, zero percent."

"Resonance is at two-thousand percent," Patti said.

"Feedback in three seconds."

"Good," Kid said through gritted teeth. The blast from the cannons was larger than he'd ever seen. It streaked towards Maka and Black Star, hitting its target: Asura's soul. A brilliant flash of light blinded everyone, and an explosion threw Black Star and Maka apart.

Kid collapsed. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms to catch him.

"You did it, Kid. You destroyed the Kishin's soul," Liz said, grinning.

"I don't think so," Kid gasped. "Look."

From the blast, Black Star sat up. In his hands was part of the Kishin's soul. Twenty feet away, Soul turned into his human form, wearing a pinstripe suit, holding a smaller piece of the soul.

"Don't you dare eat that," Black Star yelled. "That's my kill! That's my soul! _I'm_ going to be the one who surpasses god, not some pathetic Weapon like you!"

"We'll see about that," Soul said. He opened his mouth and ate the fragment of the Kishin's soul. Kid could feel Soul's soul growing, expanding.

Black Star glared at him, and ate his. Black Star's teeth turned to points as his soul grew. Kid saw his soul grow with his soul perception, and it scared him.

"I'll kill you for that," Black Star hissed at Soul. "I'll kill you for eating what's mine."

"You're welcome to try," Soul smiled. He dusted off his pinstripe suit, then grabbed Maka by the back of her neck, pulling her to her feet. "Enough resting, Maka. I want more souls."

"Okay," Maka smiled, staggering to stay upright.

"Tsubaki, we're leaving," Black Star barked. Ten feet from him, Tsubaki sat on the ground in her human form. Her skin was as white as porcelain, but portions of it had turned to black from gangrene. The skin on her hands was melted, pus dribbled from burst boils, and her eyes were utterly dead. "_Get up_, Tsubaki!" Black Star kicked her. Kid heard ribs crack. "I need more souls."

Tsubaki stiffly got to her feet to follow Black Star.

"We can't let them get away," Kid said, trying to stand up.

"Kid, no. You used up too much energy," Liz said.

"No. They'll become Kishins. We need to stop them now."

Black Star grabbed Tsubaki, who turned into the enchanted sword. He jumped from the roof of the Castle. Maka and Soul jumped, going the opposite way.

"You can't go after them, Kid. You can barely stand."

"Dammit," he hissed. "Dammit! I thought they would come back to us."

"It's the madness, Kid. You can't blame yourself for it."

"What's that?" Patty asked, pointing to a ruined wall. In the side of the wall a hole was gently glowing.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, it looks like it," Kid said. He stumbled to his feet, and the sisters helped him walk to the wall. He reached into the hole and pulled out a fragment of the Kishin's soul. It was bigger than Maka's, but small than Black Star's fragment.

"We need to take this back to my father."


	9. Chapter 9

Liz Thompson

Lying in a hospital bed, Lord Death held the fragment of Asura's soul, an IV drop running to his arm. Liz, Patty, Kid, and most of the DWMA's senior faculty surrounded him.

"This could not be worse," he said. "Maka, Soul, Black Star _and_ Tsubaki falling to madness? This is the worst news we could ever hope to have."

"My little Maka." Spirit cried silently, grabbing tissue after tissue.

"Black Star had the largest piece of the Kishin soul, father."

"And thus becomes our most powerful enemy," Lord Death said. "But maybe not the most dangerous. You said Maka was under control of Soul?"

"That's right."

"Hmm. That would mean she would have completely surrendered herself. Soul might not be as smart as Maka, but he's devious."

"Devious?" Liz asked.

"When Maka and Soul were fighting Blair, before they knew she was a cat instead of a witch, of course, Soul pretended to betray Maka. He did this so he could get close enough to Blair to deal a killing blow with Maka's help. Our smartest student didn't come up with the idea, but rather Soul, who was thinking out of the box. This could be very problematic in the future."

"So while Black Star is the most powerful, Soul and Maka are by far the most dangerous," Yumi said, deep in thought. "This puts us in a very bad position."

"Agreed," Lord Death said. "Not only are we facing the rise of two new Kishins, but there is still no sign of Stein, Marie or Crona anywhere."

"We need to assume we lost all three," Yumi said. "We can't try to delude ourselves thinking that they might still be out there, and are on our side."

"Again, I agree," Lord Death said. "And we still have the witch Medusa to worry about as well."

"But father, what will we do with this fragment of the Kishin's soul?" Kid asked.

"We _should _lock this deep inside my vault," Lord Death said. "If one person were to eat this, they would gain incredible power, but it would also corrupt their very souls as well." Lord Death looked at the soul. "It's a damn shame that we actually need someone to use this power."

"What do you mean, Lord Death?" Liz said. "You have your death scythes."

"And not a Meister good enough to use them," Lord Death said. "Sid is definitely competent enough to use one or two, but we need a Meister of Stein's level if we want to win. No offense, Sid."

"None taken," Sid replied. "I'll admit it myself, Stein is a much better Meister."

"What if I were to eat the Kishin soul?" Kid slowly asked.

"What? Kid, that soul will turn you into something evil," Yumi snapped.

"It would turn a human into something evil, but I am not a human. I am a Grim Reaper."

"That you are," Lord Death said solemnly.

"Lord Death, you can't honestly humor this idea," Yumi said.

"Kid is right, the madness won't affect him like it would affect a normal human. But it would still affect him in far-fetching ways. But the point remains the same: we need someone to use the power to beat our enemies."

"So letting your son eat that soul would solve everything?" Spirit demanded.

"It most certainly would not," Lord Death said. "But I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. Not only have I been beaten for a second time, while wielding a death scythe to boot, but I'm also still stuck in Death City. Even with the mecha-mode made by Ebion's machines, I'm still very limited in where I can go. Finally, I'm afraid the last battle with Asura has weakened me even more."

"What do you mean, Lord Death?" Liz asked.

"It means I am no longer the man I once was. There must become a new Death, one who is capable of fighting our new enemies."

Lord Death turned to Kid.

"Kid, I won't lie to you. Eating this soul will be like me binding myself to Death City; it will change you, and you will probably not like it for the better."

"I'm aware of that, father. Will it drive me mad?"

"I'm sure it won't have enough madness in it to turn you into another Kishin; Grim Reapers are very durable. Look at me, over eight hundred years old and still able to go toe-to-toe with the Kishen and live to tell the tale."

"That's all I want to know," Kid said. "Give me the soul."

The room grew quiet as Lord Death gave his son the final fragment of the Kishin soul.

"Liz, Patty." Kid turned to his Weapons. "If I change completely, could you please do me a favor?"

"Anything, Kid," Liz said.

"Please, keep things symmetrical for me," Kid said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We'll do it," Liz said.

"Leave it to us," Patty added.

"Good."

Kid opened his mouth and ate the Kishin soul. Kid's soul expanded, growing in power. He grew taller, until he was as tall as his father, and the white bands in his hair disappeared.

The room was silent as the changes stopped.

"Kid?" Liz said hesitantly.

"I'm here," he said. His voice had grown deeper, and to Liz's ears, emptier.

"Your hair."

Liz reached into her pocket, pulling out a hand held make-up mirror. Kid studied his reflection.

"I finally got rid of those stripes," he mused.

"Do you like it?" Patty asked.

"I feel nothing."

"You'd love to know your hair was finally symmetrical," Liz said.

"I'm sure I would have," Kid said. He turned to his father. "What are we to do first?"

"First, we have to return Death City to its original place," Lord Death said. "Then, we'll need to change the power structure."

"Lord Death, what do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I mean that I am no longer fit to run the DWMA, or to bear the title of 'Lord Death,'" Lord Death said. "For that matter, my son is no longer Death the Kid, either. From this moment, my son will become the new Lord Death."

"What do we call you?" Sid asked.

"It's only fitting for you to call me Death Senior, now," the former Lord Death said. He chuckled. "I never thought I would see the day."

"What would your role be then, Lord—er, Death Senior?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not quite ready to be put out to pasture yet. I'll stay as an advisor, give my son pointers at being the new headmaster of the DWMA. Are you ready for this, Lord Death?"

"I will do what is needed, father," the new Lord Death said.

"Do you have any first orders?" His father asked.

"Yes," Lord Death said. "After we return Death City to its original place, I would like my own personal death scythes, ones I am familiar with using. Liz, Patty, are you ready for that?"

"Sure, Kid," Liz said. "I mean, Lord Death."

"It sure sounds like fun," Patty laughed.

"Good. We will need to hunt some witches, then," Lord Death said.

Stein

Marie screamed, the gag doing a poor job of muffling her voice.

"Stein, would you listen to this," Medusa said.

Stein set down the scalpel and looked up from the table that Marie was strapped to. "What is it?"

"It looks like the first big movement in this new world," the witch grinned, looking into her crystal ball. "Lord Death has resigned as the headmaster of the DWMA, and his son replaced him, having eaten part of the Kishin's soul."

"Fascinating. I would love to dissect him, see how he's handling all that power," Stein grinned. "And how, pray tell, do you know this?"

"Stein, my love, I was the DWMA nurse for quite some time," Medusa said. "I left a few little listening snakes roaming about to keep an eye on everyone."

"You're so devious."

"And you're so inquisitive." Medusa stood up, stretching her newly formed body.

"Feels good getting back to your old self?" Stein asked.

"It's the most wonderful feeling," Medusa said. "Hopefully you won't go cutting this one up again."

"Maybe I will. I want to see how those snakes of yours work."

"You naughty boy," Medusa smiled. "Be sure to come to me after you're done with Marie. I'd hate for you to have your attention divided."

Stein smiled and went back to work.


End file.
